


Mega Super Secret Agent Nagisa!

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has a hard time waking up in the morning, until he realizes what day it is. He's been waiting for this day, planning it for a while now. He was going to do something he hadn't done in a long time, and he was eager to see if he could get the same reaction out of the other boy as he did when they were kids. Now, he just needed to make sure he wasn't caught!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mega Super Secret Agent Nagisa!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Free! or its boys. Alarm lyrics from a song called the Penguin Dance Chant is all I could really find on it. :x Hope you enjoy!

    Nagisa lay sprawled in bed, mouth hanging open, cute little snores filling his room.  His happy yellow sheets were tangled around one leg, the other hanging over his bed. One hand tightly clutched his stuffed penguin, which had begun the night hugged to his chest and was now flopped above Nagisa's head, other arm covered by his pillow.  
  
    " _Have you ever seen a penguin come to tea...when you look at me, a penguin you will see.._."  
  
    Nagisa's alarm went off and his bare leg twitched before he rolled over, flopping onto his belly, his head resting on the stuffed penguin.  
  
    " _Penguins, attention! Penguins, begin..._ "  
  
    "Noooooo!" Nagisa whined into his stuffed penguin, drawing his knees up underneath himself, his bottom raised to the air as he dragged his pillow over his head.  
  
    " _Right Flipper! Have you ever seen a penguin come to tea..._ "  
  
    Nagisa's right arm gave a little flap at his side and he whined again, moving the pillow off his head and raising up, falling back to land on his rear, crossing his legs as he yawned widely. He rubbed his eyes, glaring at his little, flappy-flippered penguin alarm clock, pouting at it. That never worked, but he always thought he'd try. That penguin was the only thing that never succumbed to his doe-eyed looks and pouts. He rubbed an eye with his fist again, yawning before he dragged himself out of bed, bopping the penguin on the head and shutting off its alarm.  
  
    They didn't have practice today, and Nagisa was quite happy for that. He was so sore. He looked at his calendar to see what he had planned today and he grinned broadly, instantly awake and rubbing his hands together. A little sparkle came into his eye, almost...devious!  Oh yes, he'd been looking forward to his plans today. He'd completely forgotten today was the day he'd decided to do something he hadn't done...well, since he was little! Or at least, just before middle school.  
  
    Nagisa got ready for school quickly then and left, but he wasn't heading for the school building. He went to Haruka's, heading up the shrine steps. He ducked behind the chozuya, making sure he had a good view of Haruka's home. He giggled when he saw Makoto ring the bell, then stare up at Haruka's bathroom window with annoyed amusement before disappearing into the house.  
  
    He didn't mind waiting patiently, because he knew it would be worth it when it was time to bring his plans to bear. He bit his lip to keep himself from giggling at what he was planning. It had to be sprung at just the right moment though. When the two finally left--and Nagisa secretly pouted at having to miss out on the likely fish breakfast--he tip-toed his way down the steps behind him. He scattered a pebble with his foot and quickly twisted around against one of the houses, just avoiding being seen when the two glanced back behind them at the noise.  
  
    Nagisa grinned widely, finding himself humming the Mission Impossible theme song as he peeked around the house, seeing the two boys heading off again. He tiptoes back out, ducking behind a trash can, then did a squatting walk  to duck behind a bush, watching them turn the corner.  
  
    "Mega Super Agent Hazuki Nagisa, targets being followed!" he whispered into his watch, grinning brightly.  
  
    Nagisa bought a newspaper, starting to walk behind them, the newspaper open in front of his face. When they neared the park, Nagisa started using the trees as cover, though he had to duck behind a thankfully large rock when Makoto and Haruka stopped.  
  
    "Why do you keep looking behind you?" came Haruka's low monotone. "It's distracting."  
  
    "I'm sorry! I just...got this weird feeling like we're being followed. I kept seeing these weird glimpses, and there was a person with the newspaper right in front of their face while they walked behind us!"  
  
    "Hn. They probably just found a really interesting story. Quit it."  
  
    Nagisa heard Makoto's laugh and the other boy promised not to worry any more, then they continued on.  
  
    "Whew!" Nagisa wiped the sweat from his brow. "Being a Mega Super Secret Agent is hard work!"  
  
    He managed to follow them to the school grounds and saw his perfect chance. He hunched over a bit, holding his hands up in front of him, starting to slowly tip-toe his way behind Makoto and Haruka, coming ever closer. A few other students noticed and opened their mouths, but Nagisa slowly raised a finger across his lips, eyes glinting, a little grin over his lips.  
  
    He got closer, licking his suddenly nervous, dry lips. So close, he could taste it. It was within reach now, and they hadn't even noticed. He saw Makoto's head turn slowly, but by then it was too late. Makoto caught sight of him, eyes going wide, mouth dropping open in horror as those eyes locked on Nagisa's raised hands. Haruka noticed, just a second too late.  
  
    "Wha--..."  
  
    And then Nagisa struck. His hands shot forward, fingers latching against the skin just above Haruka's hips, goosing the boy sharply.  
  
    Haruka's mouth opened wide, head shooting up as the shock registered, while at the same time...the loudest, unmanliest squeal erupted from his mouth with a trilling note to it, much like a dolphin's. Haruka stood, arms at his sides, on his toes and body still standing arched from the sheer shock, taking in deep, gasping breaths, cheeks bright red. Makoto's hand was clamped over his mouth, doing his best not to laugh out loud, not having seen that in ages.  
  
    Nagisa bounded in front of them and stood with one hand on his hip, hand thrust out in a V.  
  
    "Success!" he squealed happily.  
  
    "I..." Haruka gasped, lowered down onto his heels, "will..." he gasped again, clutching his chest. "KILL YOU!"  
  
    Shrieking with laughter, Nagisa turned and sprinted off fast as he could for the school. And to Makoto's surprise, Haru reacted just like he did when they were kids, dropping his bag and sprinting after Nagisa. It was nice to see, to be quite honest. They rounded the corner, and seconds later he heard Nagisa's shrill, squealing laughter which indicated Haru had caught the boy.  
  
    Makoto shook his head and grinned to himself, leaving the absolutely stunned crowd to head around the corner. He had to get to Haru before the boy tickled Nagisa to death, after all. Literally.  
  
   


End file.
